fools_and_heroes_norwichfandomcom-20200214-history
The Characters
A who's who of Norvic. Norvic’s Nobility NPCs XIII - The Duke of Northwich XII - Earl of Norvic - Thomas De Mowbray. XI - Viscount of Theodeforde – Uthred Longspear. - Viscount of Walsham – Lawrence Charrow. - Viscount of Lynn Regis – Montgomery Hawkwind. X''' - Baron of Attleburc – Henry Beaumont. - Baron of Dareham – Tobias Brent. - Baron of Yurnemouth – Bram Kostel. - Baroness of Caster – Isabella De Vere. - Baron of Bungay – Sir Gaspar Asturian. - Baron of Lowstof– Overseen by Baron Asturian. '''Adventurers of Norvic XIII - XII - Sir Winston Clarence de Vere, Order Knight and Head of the Griffin Order. XI - X''' - Laurence Liberace, Defender of the Faith of Tralda '''IX - Dante Potocki, High Father of Tralda, Baronet of Bexwell VIII - Isau, Ranger. - Kaine, Mercenary Captain. - Reuben Volfsbrodir, Ranger. - Smudge "Footbeardling" Icklesmith, Master Blacksmith. - Sproggs Icklesmith, Master Blacksmith. - High Father Edmund P. McKrackin, Steward of the Scroll of the Restoration of the Book of Grudges, Witness to the binding of the very same book, don't ask what the 'P' stands for, of Clan Graybeard, Unlikely Companion, of Rolbor. VII - Richard Kemp, Mercenary Guild Senior, "The half-dwarf". - Bryan, Father of Vleybor. - Serenity Daydream, Mother of Vleybor - Liviana Seldon, Senior Guildsman Enchanter, Kindred of Tralda VI - Tanith Lionheart, High Guildswoman Scout. - Arya Hjarta, High Guildswoman Scout - Pobbin Toadhunter, Chronicler, Pedlar, Merchantman, Ugliest man in Newhome and Ogre-Slayer. Freeman of Caster. V''' - Cassius, Guildsman Alchemist - Cornelius, Errant of the Templar Order. - Venin Păianjen, Guildsman Scout. - Joe Jack Jacobson Extraordinaire, Brother of Tralda - Low-life, Brother of Longstor, Half-orc - Asher Charrow, Errant of the Griffin Order - Mamma Gertie, Trader of Unusual Artifacts. '''IV - III - Costa, Squire of the Templar Order. - Caliban Rose, Guildsman Alchemist II - Ulric Fea, Freesword, kindred of Kharach. - Dervish Longshaft, Devotee of Rolbor I - Retired & Deceased Adventurers Retired:- - Spunds of Sparham, Guildsman Scout, Kindred of Crowa. - Sir Gaspar Asturian, Former Knight Commander of Ithron, Head of the Griffin Order and Commander of Hawkwind Keep. Current Baron of Bungay with purview for the SE Region of Norvic. - Bann Fea, Ex-Defender of the Faith of Crowa. - Baronet Vikktor Walsingham-Savage, Master Demonologist. - Thalnaz Galdoon of the Steelhammer Clan, Master Blacksmith and wielder of the Dwarven Runes - Was called back to his Hold to aid with the running of the Dwarven Stronghold. - Tehya Lin, Doctor - thought to have returned to her ancestral home within the forest of Elveden named Ellenmallen. - 'Sir' Neville Plumtuck, Feudal Knight - Retired to the free city of Sparham to care for the orphans and free folk who needed him. - Fuhendet of De'Andres, High Guildsman Scout - After accumulating a hefty bar bill with Richard the Half Dwarf he decided to return back up north for rest and relaxation. - Jack Shepherd, High Father of Tralda - wandered off one day never to be seen again. - Godric Godricson, Guild Protector Blacksmiths Guild - Mosh, Errant of the Templar Order. - Percival of Wolverton, Squire of the Griffin Order. - Simon De Mont, Brother of Vleybor. - Francis Teach, Father of Rolbor, has settled next to Artemus falls. - Fae Foalstride, Mother of Longstor. -Orka Fireflight, Brother of Sidhe. Deceased:- - Ragnar the Forgetful, Mercenary Captain, dwarf - Alumis Tumtree, Guild Senior Necromancer - Died fighting in the Konn to protect Ithron - Thawing 1017. - Eva Honeydew, Mother of the Holy Rose Order - Enacted Lady Crowas final Battle to Banish the Shadow Flayer in Meadhampsted - Thawing 1017. - Algernon Longshanks, Huntsmaster of Ithron, Brother Devotee of Longstor - Died on the field of Death, Tholon 1014 - Brandon Kraggsson, Alchemist - All round dodgy dwarf. Most infamous deed - severing the limb of a noble to save her from the clutches of a vampire. - Camulos Firebrand, Father Devotee of Crowa, - Died near Fernham protecting the community from Dark Elves. - Calvin Wrathchild - High Father Priest of Crowa - - Marcus Blackthorn - Devotee of Kharach - His statue stands at Corby for the sacrifice he made to the community. - Sir Hugo De Rising, Knight of the Gray Order, fell to the curse of Vampirism. - Sir Erasmus Crock, Knight of the Black Order - - Justin Silver, one time Guild Protector of the Physicians Guild, one time Defender of the Faith of Rolbor - died to demon assassins. - Denser Ranworth, Archmage of Ithron, former School Master of Necromancy - Sacrificed himself for the good of Arda, Tholon 1014 - Lewin Fenwarden, Guild Protector Mercenaries Guild - Quintus De Lesanos, Brother of Kharach, became a lesser mummy as a result of a cured item. Was destroyed near Meadhampsted by a necromancer. - Corbin Du Bec, Feudal Knight, dies in the defence of Cropton against the undead forces. - Beff Tripwig, Ranger, died in the Fae realm in self sacrifice. 'Other Notable People ' Bartrum, travelling Librarian Lord Rycherd, Noble of Rackheath Lady Rosa, Noble of Rackheath Brother Jorge of Crowa, wandering priest and propher of Crowa Jack Daw, a smuggler Forester John Marrowfoot Cuckoo, a smuggler Dove, a smuggler Rusalka, the Lady of Tide Chronorium, the Lord of Time Father Rodry, Crowa priest at the shrine near Walsham Father Kenning, residing priest at Crowsmere Queen Bene, ghost King Eldar Cervum, Alshanti